


мелкий ещё

by evil_thing



Category: Ambition Music, Korean Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Talking During Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Его желание с Докваном переспать состоит на пятьдесят процентов из любопытства, на тридцать из симпатии и ещё на двадцать — просто из того, что он Джинён
Relationships: Han Deokkwang | Hash Swan/Yoon Jinyoung | ASH ISLAND
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	мелкий ещё

— Слышь, хён, — зовёт Джинён, продолжая кусать Доквана где-то над ключицей, — эй.

Джинён напросился ночевать после того, как они разошлись с Иёном и Томми, протусив с ними почти весь день, и ещё в лифте начал жарко сопеть Доквану в висок. И так-то Докван не против, оно давно к этому шло — Джинён так и эдак намекал, не упускал возможность потискать или хотя бы потрогать, однажды даже прислал бухое голосовое, где рассказывал, что и как хотел бы с Докваном сделать, и потом извинялся неделю. Докван правда не против, Джинён забавный, красивый, добродушный, как щенок лабрадора, и его желание с Докваном переспать состоит на пятьдесят процентов из любопытства, на тридцать из симпатии и ещё на двадцать — просто из того, что он Джинён. И это тоже клёво.

— Чего тебе, мелкий? — откликается Докван, стараясь не застонать вместо слов.

Джинён фыркает, его всегда смешит, когда Докван, который едва достаёт носом до его плеча, обращается к нему «мелкий».

— У тебя когда-нибудь, — он лижет Доквана в шею, примерно, вдоль татуировки, потом коротко сжимает зубы на мочке уха. — Когда-нибудь было что-нибудь с твоими парнями?

— С Иёном и Томми? — уточняет Докван и всё-таки шипит, когда Джинён прикусывает ухо сильнее. — Ну как сказать.

Сжимая в горстях его колени, Джинён разводит их в стороны и Докван, как обычно, крошится от этого ощущения. Он вроде как не собирался продолжать на столе, на котором оказался их общими усилиями, для того чтобы было удобнее с Джинёном целоваться, но теперь этот момент как-то затягивается.

— Так и скажи, — предлагает Джинён и одной рукой с нажимом ведёт вверх по бедру Доквана, так что следом прокатывается горячая волна возбуждения, которая, в отличии от притормозившей ладони, бьёт прямо в пах. — Жалко что ли?

— Хах, — вздрагивает Докван, — не жалко, но тебе-то это зачем?

Он не знает, сколько у Джинёна опыта в этом всём, но ведёт тот себя очень уверенно и где-то на грани нахальства. Без всяких заминок вытряхнул Доквана сперва из толстовки, потом из футболки, щекотно и тщательно облапал.

— Ну хён, — ноет Джинён, заводит обе руки Доквану за спину и, уперевшись большими пальцами рядом с позвоночником, кончики остальных засовывает под мягкую резинку штанов, — если объясню, скажешь?

Теперь Доквану некуда деть руки, и он сперва кладёт их Джинёну на локти, а потом ведёт выше, забираясь в широкие рукава безразмерной футболки: под кожей клёво прощупываются твёрдые мускулы и Докван немного млеет от такого.

— Попробуем, — он, вроде как, соглашается, но не обещает наверняка.  
— Ну смотри, — Джинён чуть шевелит сразу всеми пальцами и лезет в штаны глубже, — мы с тобой Хэш и Эш, — ещё немного и он накрывает ладонями тощую Докванову задницу, — а если взять Томми-хёна, то будет Кэш, Хэш и Эш.

Докван фыркает.

— Прикольно же было бы, — говорит Джинён куда-то в плечо Доквана. И слышно, что тот лыбится, когда со смаком повторяет, растягивая шипящие — Кэш, Хэш, Эш.

— Хочешь втянуть хёна в груповушку только для того, чтобы было прикольно? — офигевает Докван, но тоже не может сдержать смешок. — Забудь, без шансов.

— Жаль, — вздыхает Джинён и затем напрягает руки и, сжимая задницу Доквана, тянет его на себя, так, что тот съезжает к самому краю стола.

На нём самом при этом остаётся многовато одежды, поэтому, выпутавшись из рукавов футболки, Докван задирает её наверх, собирая в гармошку, не останавливается, добравшись до шеи, цепляет горловину и снимает с головы Джинёна, перекидывая ему на лопатки, так что она держится только на его плечах. Выглядит пиздецки клёво. Джинён встряхивает головой, в попытке причёску в порядок, и нахально щурится из-под чёлки.

— Секси, — комментирует Докван, замечает самодовольную искру восторга в глазах Джинёна и тут же легко щиплет его за оба соска, чтобы не зарывался.

— Блин, хён! — Джинён возмущается, но как будто просто на автомате. Искра дробится и светится ярче, и вот такой Джинён невероятно притягателен.

Хватаясь руками за край стола, для того чтобы поймать хоть какую-то иллюзию равновесия, Докван ногами обнимает его за бёдра, плотно притираясь пахом к паху, так что дышать становится совсем уж тяжело.

— Хён, блин, — выдыхает Джинён с совсем другой интонацией.

Докван вылизывает татуировки на его шее и с удовлетворением замечает, как Джинёна иногда аж потряхивает от возбуждения. Они оба уже примерно в одном состоянии.

— А Чанмо-хён? — сопит Джинён, который так и не вытащил руки из штанов Доквана и теперь медленно обводит ими его бёдра, перемещая вперёд.

— Что, Чанмо? — тормозит Докван. Его одновременно бесит и веселит эта болтовня.

— С Чанмо-хёном было? — Джинён почти шепчет, потому что Докван задирает голову и тянется его поцеловать.

— Ещё одна твоя фантазия о сексе втроём? — улыбается Докван и не даёт Джинёну ответить, толкаясь языком ему в рот.

Тот низко стонет прямо в поцелуй и довольно агрессивно отвечает. Примерно в этот момент, ему как раз удаётся закончить манёвр руками, и пока одна оттягивает одежду, вторая нахально ныряет глубже и вытаскивает наружу член Доквана, который стремительно наливается от прямого прикосновения.

— Не втроём, — говорит Джинён, на секунду отрываясь от поцелуя, так что они оба успевают глотнуть воздуха.

Доквану кажется, что он вот-вот уплывёт совсем, поэтому приходится оторвать одну ладонь от стола и, подняв вверх через горячий кисель, который закипает вокруг них, уцепиться за загривок Джинёна, приминая мягкие высветленные волосы.

Повозившись где-то внизу, Джинён достает и свой член тоже и прижимает к члену Доквана. Тому ужасно хочется скосить глаза и посмотреть, как это выглядит, но не получается даже когда они перестают по очереди кусать и посасывать языки и губы друг друга, Джинён перемещается поцелуями на его шею, перекрывая обзор.

— Не втроём, — упёрто продолжает Джинён, — на вас бы я просто посмотрел.

Звучит дико, и Докван аж вздрагивает от неожиданности. А потом вздрагивает снова, потому что Джинён начинает дрочить им обоим. На сухую получается хреновато, и Докван торопливо лижет свою ладонь, не жалея слюны, и тянется помочь.

— Чанмо-хён такой большой, — не сдаётся Джинён, хотя его голос уже сильно просел, — а ты такой крошечный.

Нащупав его сжатый кулак, Докван кончиками пальцев пытается поднырнуть внутрь, чтобы хоть немного смазать чувствительную кожу их несчастных членов. Джинён, понятливый, пропускает его, а потом накрывает своей ладонью сверху и медленно начинает задавать ритм.

— Ты такой крошечный, — говорит Джинён, — что Чанмо-хён может посадить тебя на руку, как ты свою Чачу.

Докван изнутри закусывает щёку, потому что, кажется, если этого не сделать, он будет стонать слишком громко.

— Даже по сравнению со мной крошечный, — говорит Джинён. — Поэтому я бы посмотрел.

Он начинает повторяться, потихоньку заговариваясь, но и то, что уже успел натрепать — достаточно плохо. Если бы не закушенная щека, Докван бы уже был в одном шаге от того, чтобы кончить. Но он очень не хочет делать это первым. Член Джинёна длиннее, и чуть пошевелив пальцами, Докван перемещает и поворачивает руку так, что получается стимулировать его сильнее.

— Я бы… — Джинён давится собственными словами и, всхлипнув, утыкается лбом в шею Доквана.

— Помолчи, мелкий, — выдыхает Докван.

Потихоньку перехватывая инициативу в движении их рук, Докван быстрым уверенным ритмом доводит Джинёна до разрядки. Тот охает, вздрагивает и сильно бодает Доквана в плечо, кончая. Положив вторую руку на затылок Джинёна, тот гладит его мягко. Выжидает немного и такими же мягкими движениями додрачивает себе. Так, как сам любит.

— Я бы всё равно посмотрел, — нагло бубнит Джинён, когда у них наконец получается отлипнуть друг от друга.

— Мелкий ещё, — улыбается Докван.


End file.
